


Almost Abandoned Attic

by iamnotresponsible



Category: Neopets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotresponsible/pseuds/iamnotresponsible
Summary: In Neopia there is an old, rundown house that is the residence of a ghost Aisha. She owns the Almost Abandoned Attic, though over the years it's become clear that The Neopets Team has actually abandoned the attic and no longer fills it with goods. It's just another unused, broken part of the site and it will likely remain that way.This is a short story on a darigan Kougra that is looking for a friend.
Kudos: 2





	Almost Abandoned Attic

She was alone.  
At one point she had occasional visitors; looters and adventurers who were brave enough to enter her humble little attic room. Even though they were only coming for the items that were piled against walls and hidden in boxes at least they were visiting.  
But one day she realized that the piles were dwindling. Boxes lay open and empty, some broken down and trampled on, and her items were becoming less and less.  
Sure, she still had the wandering ghosts and sometimes a curious foreigner that would enter the decrepit little house, but it was nothing like it used to be.  
She was alone, yet again, and she no longer had items to bring company to her.  
Near the window she piled books to sit upon, staring out at the night sky sullenly. This was it; This was her life now. There was a thud near the stairs of the attic and she sighed in irritation.  
“Oops, we JUST ran out of items,” she mockingly called, not bothering to look back.  
“You’ve been out of items for years,” a gruff voice replied. “I’m not here for your stupid items.” There was silence before she finally turned around fully to look upon the visitor, a darigan kougra adorned in Moltaran fashion. He was a bit intimidating, but nonetheless he was something new in this repetitive, lonely rhythm she found herself in.  
“Then why are you here?” She asked, floating over and flicking his top hat, the gears on it clanging lightly. He gently moved her hand away from himself, rolling his eyes.  
“To keep you company, duh. You’ve been alone up here for six years. The fact that no one has come to see you is appalling.”  
Again there was silence; Did she dare believe that someone was here for anything other than personal gain?  
“If you keep staring at me like that I’m leaving,” the kougra snapped suddenly. “Now, why don’t you tell me your name?”


End file.
